


Let Me Do the Talking

by timeheist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo had grown into an attractive young man. He’d been a good-looking teenager too, of course, but Poe wasn’t foolish enough to take advantage of his crush and give him reasons to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Do the Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snipe_Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snipe_Hunt/gifts).



> I've taken some liberties with backstory, since we don't know when Ben Solo became Kylo Ren.
> 
> This was meant to be a commission for a friend, but it went a bit off track, so consider this an extra.

The First Order left their poster boy for Darth Vader behind when their forces withdrew from the Starkiller Base.

Just why the Knights of Ren had withdrawn without the titular man was a mystery to all the Resistance’s forces. Had they intentionally left the sith behind, or had there been no time to find where he had fallen after the duel Rey had regaled them all with the story of, when they’d reached D’Qar? There was only one thing that they knew for certain, and that was that they had done it, and Kylo Ren was now the greatest political prisoner in the entire galaxy. Of course, the entire Resistance had celebrated this fact with drink and cheer.

The entire Resistance, that is, except for one charming x-wing pilot with a custom-painted BB-8 droid, and the General.

The General had finally fallen asleep, Kylo Ren’s hand clasped between both of hers in a none-too-comfortable chair that was at least more comfortable than the steel hospital bed that they had been forced to bind the patient/prisoner to for their own protection. Poe paced the medical bay with droid in tow, a thoughtful scowl tattooed across his face. The reversal of roles - Kylo Ren strapped to a bed and Poe free to move around and do as he pleased - had not escaped him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. The General saw her son when she looked down at the injured young man on the table. She saw the boy she had bounced on her knee and who had slept in Chewbacca’s lap. Poe looked down at Kylo Ren and desperately sought the young Ben Solo who had kissed him in the dark, pinned to the back of an x-wing.

General Organa’s snoring woke him from his reverie, and with a shake of his head and an exhausted yawn Poe sank into the wall beside the hospital bed and brushed stray, sweat-soaked hairs from Ben’s pale, scarred face. In a way, he blamed himself for the kid’s fall. Perhaps he shouldn’t have let him believe they could have a relationship, while Ben was still so long. Perhaps he should have told him to wait, or listened to him talk instead of telling him what to think. Poe ran a hand through his own hair as BB-8 whistled in concern, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding in.

Ben Solo had grown into an attractive young man. He’d been a good-looking teenager too, of course, but Poe wasn’t foolish enough to take advantage of his crush and give him reasons to regret. But he’d realised back on the base, while Kylo Ren had been torturing him, that his attempts to push Ben away and forget about any feelings he might have had were Ben just a couple of years older. All that pent-up emotion and passion had found an outlet in interrogation. Now, of course, they were both adults, and Poe couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened by now if Ben hadn’t been tempted by the dark side. Could they have tried again? Would they be able to?

He realised his hand had been gently stroking the scars of Ben’s face when the young man stirred beneath him. Poe pulled his hand away as though it was burned, a beetroot red starting at his ears and making its way across his face. He glanced over at the General; still fast asleep, not aware of what her son had wanted to do to Poe in the interrogation room, and of what Poe had been daydreaming about now. Ben murmured, his head turning in a restless sleep, and Poe found himself sinking from wall to chair and taking the young man’s other hand, squeezing it tightly 

“I’m sorry, kid…” He took a deep breath, wiping wetness away from his eyes and closing his eyes as Ben drifted back to sleep. “Remind me to do the talking, this time.”


End file.
